Ministry Arrangements
by tiggersangel2001
Summary: Ginny's Ministry letter says that she will marry nonother than Draco Malfoy. Can she fall in love with him? Is he really what he has seemed to be over the last 6 years? Will she allow him to 'charm' her?
1. Chapter One: Ministry Letters

**Chapter One: Notice of Arrangements**

Diagon Alley was bustling with commotion the day before the return to Hogwarts. Ginny would still hardly believe that it was her sixth year already. Mrs. Weasley hurried Ginny, Hermione and Ron through all of the necessary stores gathering everything on their Hogwarts lists. Ron talked her into getting new dress robes. Everyone was in high spirits.

That night back at the burrow, Hermione paced nervously in Ginny's room. "What if I don't make Head Girl?" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, Hermione. Who else would Dumbledore pick? You've been a prefect since your fifth year; you've got nothing to worry about." She placed an arm over her bushy hair friends' shoulder.

They both climbed into bed, wondering what excitement tomorrow would bring.

Seemingly moments after Ginny closed her eyes, Mrs. Weasley was standing over her, hands on her hips, yelling at her to get dressed. Everyone slowly crept downstairs for breakfast. Fred and George were there loading everyone's trunks into the borrowed ministry car.

After hugging Mrs. Weasley and her twin brothers, Ginny boarded the train and found and empty compartment to share with the others. Harry was the first to find her. "Hey, Gin." He said as he sat down next to her, more closely than usual. He stared at her. "Um…Ginny, I've been thinking about you all summer. I want to ask you something before Ron comes in…" He swallowed nervously. "Do you think you'd like to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" He asked wide-eyed.

Ginny was screaming with excitement on the inside but she couldn't get any words to come out so she just smiled and nodded. This was going to be a great year, she decided as she stared out the window and waved at her mum.

Ron and Hermione charged through the door, sat down and looked the opposite direction of each other. They had obviously been arguing over something.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ginny asked, still smiling.

"Your _brother_ just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Susan Bones." Hermione yelled.

Harry and Ginny both turned their heads towards Ron, who shouted, "Well what was I supposed to say?! Susan came up to me and asked. I don't see what the big deal is anyways. It's not like I have a girlfriend!" His hands slapped down on his knees loudly as he looked at Hermione.

"Well maybe if you would stop being so stubborn, you would see that you _could_ have had a girlfriend already." Ginny laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And what is so funny?" Ron shifted in his seat and lost his balance, slipping off the edge. "Ron!" Hermione grabbed his cloak before he hit the ground.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said, staring at her, then at Ginny.

The Great Hall seemed more packed than ever as everyone watched the sorting of the first years. Once Derrick Zeeker was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood for his usual speech about the rules and such. The four Griffindors knew the speech by heart so they chatted quietly amongst themselves. Ginny had just started telling Hermione that Harry had asked her to Hogsmeade when they heard an unfamiliar part of the speech.

"_For those of you in 6th & 7th years, when you return to your dormitories, you will find a letter from the Ministry. This letter is very important. As many of you may, or may not, know all marriages in the wizard world are arranged. Parents and children alike do not have any say-so in the final decisions. It is all decided by the Ministry. They have decided to let you know before you graduate now, in order to let you become aquainted with your future spouse before marriage. They are hoping that this will ease the suprise of the whole situation. The letter in your dormitory will name your arranged spouse. If that person is a student at Hogwarts, please take into consideration that this is the person that you will have to spend the rest of your life with so be kind. I would also like to announce that for the first Hogsmeade trip,_ _I will be making sure that everyone is accompanied by their arranged mate_…." He paused looking over his half-moon shaped glasses. "_I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting year. Let the feast begin_."

The Great Hall erupted with chatter. Harry looked at Ginny with a half smile. Ron was busy shoveling food into his mouth faster than usual and Hermione had slipped away from the table. Ginny looked up just in time to see Hermione's bushy hair disappear behind the large doors of the Great Hall. She glanced back at Harry. As she ate, she silently hoped that Harrys' would appear on her letter. "I wonder how they choose who is with who?" She asked aloud. Harry and Ron both shrugged, not knowing the answer. Harry was secretly picturing walking through Hogsmeade, holding Ginny's hand.

As everyone's curiosity was getting the best of them, the Great Hall quickly emptied. Ginny excused herself from the table and headed back to her room. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry, Ron."

Chaos was erupting in the halls of Hogwarts as everyone was telling their friends about who they would have to marry. Most seemed excited and nervous. _At least it seemed like Ministry had made good choices. _Ginny thought as she entered the Gryffindor common room, only to find a dazed Hermione slumped down in an overstuffed red chair, clutching a crumpled bit of parchment.

Ginny knelt down in from of the girl. "Hermione, who is it?" She asked, knowing that she was obviously shocked by the arrangement. Her bushy haired friend didn't reply, but only motioned her eyes toward the parchment. Ginny grabbed it from her hand and uncrumpled it. "Oh!…" Ginny whispered as she looked back up at Hermione.

Just then Ron and Harry came into the common room. "As long as I don't end up with Luna Lovegood or a Slytherin I think I'll be okay…" Ron stated and both boys laughed. Harry was still secretly hoping he would end up with Ginny but he wasn't about to tell Ron that. When he saw her their eyes locked. He was looking for any sign that she had already read her letter and that she might be excited if it were his name written on the parchment. Instead he saw a look of amusement on her face as she broke their stare and glanced from Hermione to Ron, smiling wickedly.

"What?" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and began walking toward the girl's dormitories. "Maybe we should all go take a look at our letters and meet back down here in about, say five minutes?" The boys nodded their heads and turned toward their rooms, as Ginny guided a still dazed Hermione up the stairs.

Hermione sat on the young Weasley's bed as Ginny looked anxiously at her Ministry letter resting upon her nightstand. She swallowed as she began to open it.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Oh he's going to be hysterical, Hermione. But he'll calm down after a while…once he realizes that it's what he's wanted all along." Ginny tried not to laugh. She closed her eyes as she pulled the letter out of the envelope, longing that it said what she hoped.

_Dear Miss Genevra Weasley,_

_We are pleased to announce that you are to wed Mr. Draco Malfoy by no later than December 31, 2006. Any concerns regarded this arrangement can be directed the assistant to the Minister of Magic in London._

_Best Wishes,_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Social Arrangements Dept._

_This cannot be happening. I want to be with Harry. What is the Ministry thinking ordering me to marry a Malfoy. We hate each other!_

Ginny hadn't realized it but she had slid to the floor and tears were streaming down her face. Hermione grabbed the parchment from Ginny's hand and gasped in horror. "Malfoy!!!…How dare they match you with Draco Malfoy. His father almost had you killed a few years ago! There has to be a way out of this. Don't worry Gin, if there is a way, I'll find it! I promise." She said as she gave Ginny her best fake smile. This was bad, very bad.


	2. Chapter Two: Nice Malfoy?

Master Akane: D/G is my favorite too! Its just so exciting…like Romeo and Juliet!

Moonlight152: Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter!

SlytherinsWench: I hope you continue to think so! I love your name!

Lunarian Princess: I'm trying hard not to copy any other stories. Please let me know if I am! J

SpicySugar: You'll find out soon enough! Patience! ;P

Kimmycuberule: I like situations where people are forced to do something they wouldn't have done normally. It should get interesting. But I'm taking it slow!

Dark Red Devil: My first review! YEAH!

**Chapter Two:** **Nice Malfoy?**

"Well I guess we should go back down and face the guys." Hermione mumbled.

"I can't…I just can't tell Harry that I have to marry Malfoy. He'll be devastated." Ginny sobbed into her arms.

"Did I miss something??" Hermione looked questioningly towards her fiery haired friend.

"Well….on the train, Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Ohhh. Well I'm curious to see who Harry is going to marry, aren't you? And even more curious to see how your brother is handling his letter." Hermione laughed.

"NO!" Ginny screamed and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in her velvet red pillow.

"Come on Ginny. We're going to have to face them tomorrow at breakfast anyways. I'd rather get this over with now. I don't want it to interfere with my studying!" She said, pulling on Ginny's arm.

"Oh all right. But if Ron goes bonkers on you I'm not protecting you." Ginny stuck her tongue out at her friend.

As they descended the girls staircase they could hear a muffled conversation between Harry and Ron. Both boys turned towards the girls and stood as they walked into the room. All four not knowing what to say. Ginny made a dash for Harry and began sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Harry, this is awful."

"Who did you get stuck with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Mmm-mmaa-aal-ffoyy!" She cried harder in Harry's arms while he stroked her silky red hair, trying to comfort her.

"I told her that I'm going to try to find a way out of this for her. Its just awful. I'm almost positive that Lucius had something to do with this. You know he has a thing for trying to kill Ginny." Hermione explained.

"Mom and dad are going to be so angry, Gin."

"Oh, like she has any say so in it Ronald!" Hermione yelled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Look, maybe we should just go to bed. I think we've all had enough drama for one day." Hermione motioned for Harry to remove the mass of red from his chest. Ginny then leaned against Hermione as they left the boys and began towards the stairs. Just when they reached the first step Hermione remember something. "Hey, Harry. Who are you going to marry?" She turned to ask him.

"Luna Lovegood." He said softly, not wanted to upset Ginny anymore than need be.

Hermione stifled a laugh and continued up the stairs.

The next morning the Great Hall was chaotic to say the least. Students were mixed up at the house tables in order to sit with their future spouse. Ginny and Hermione arrived to find Ron sitting across from Harry and Luna. They slipped in next to him and began eating.

"I've got your Daily Prophet, Hermione." Ron said as he laid the paper down next to her plate.

"Thank you, Ronald." She spoke without looking up.

"So, um, what are you doing today?" He asked her, trying to continue the conversation.

"Well, they finally have the Head Boy/Girl rooms ready for us so we'll be moving into those, didn't you know?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot about that." He shrugged.

"Harry and Luna are going to Hogsmeade today to get dress robes for the Marriage Ball next week. Do you think we'll have time to go?" He hinted.

Hermione dropped her fork. "Marriage Ball? Is that what I think it is?"

Just then Ginny began crying again and ran out of the Great Hall. A certain blonde Slytherin noticed and followed shortly after her.

"Well Dumbledore organized and Ball for the 6th and 7th years to attend with their mate. I guess he thinks it will be a good idea. You're Head Girl, you have to go."

"Well, I guess I better get my room situated quickly then. I have nothing to wear." She glanced around the table at Harry, Luna, and then Ron, before walking away.

"Have fun in Hogsmeade you two. I'll see you this evening." Ron followed Hermione to begin setting up his room since he was Head Boy.

Harry and Luna were left sitting in uncomfortable silence as the Great Hall slowly began to empty.

"My father says that we can have his house after you graduate." This was Luna's idea of trying to break the ice.

Harry's eyes widened, "Great." He said dully with a half smile. "Well we had better get going. I'm sure you want to find a dress robe for the ball." She nodded and they were off to the wizard town.

Ginny had made a makeshift blanket out of her school robes and laid under the willow tree next to the lake.

_I don't know how I'm going to make it through this school year. Things would be so much easier if I could have just been paired with Harry. I can't believe that he is going to marry Luna Lovegood! I just want to wake up and realize this has all been a bad dream. _"Eh-hmm." A noise from behind her startled her into an upright position.

"Well hello, Weasel."

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ginny asked as she tried to wipe her tear stained face.

"I just wanted to talk about things…future things." He smirked.

"Are you actually _happy_ about this?!" She asked him, almost screaming.

"Well, not really but you should be. It's quite a step up for you, I must say. Rags to riches.

"I'd rather be poor." She said under her breath.

"I heard that." He said defensively. "Look, its not as if we can do anything about it Weaselette. We just have to make the best of it. I'm actually kind of relieved that I don't have to spend the rest of my life with that pest Pansy Parkinson!" He stepped closer to her.

Ginny actually laughed at his comment.

"Come on, Ginny. I'm not all bad, I promise." He said holding out his hand to help her up. "I'd like to get to know you a little bit. Maybe, if you're up to it, we can go to Hogsmeade and I'll buy your dress robes for the Marriage Ball…" He offered.

Ginny dropped his hand after she got to her feet. "Don't try to _buy_ me, Malfoy." She picked up her robes and began dusting it off. "Don't expect me to just _forget_ how you've treated me, _and my brothers for that matter,_ for the past six years!"

"Ginny, I'm not asking for you to love me or anything. I just want to buy you a damn dress robes." Ginny was shock that he had actually used her first name.

"All right, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, but I'm not eating dinner with you like some of the other couples are doing." She agreed stubbornly. And he nodded as they began walking back towards the castle.

"I just need to get something from my room. I'll be right back." He motioned for her to stand next to an armored knight in the hall. He returned with his Nimbus 2001.

"We're flying?" Ginny asked timidly.

"No better way to travel!" He smirked as he led her out to the grounds.

"Get on in front. I'll hold onto you so you don't fall." He mounted his broom, waiting for her to join him.

Ginny dug her toes into the ground while she debated whether or not to trust Malfoy to not let her fall. Then, as though he were reading her mind, he spoke, "Oh come on, Ginny. I'm not going to let my future wife fall." He smiled and stuck out an arm to help her on. Ginny sighed and mounted the broom. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

It was a short ride to Hogsmeade. They landed just outside of Zonko's. Ginny was surprised by the smooth landing. He motioned for her to get off, so she did. Suddenly she felt cold, unaware that it was he who had been keeping her warm during the ride over. She shivered. He noticed and put his arm around her.

"Ginny, I can make you happy. I can give you everything you ever dreamed of." He looked into her eyes and pulled her a little closer.

Ginny stiffened at his gesture. She didn't know how to react to this side of Malfoy. "Ok," was all she could choke out in her state of shock. They began to walk the streets of Hogsmeade, heading for the robes store. They walked in silence. She could still feel his heat penetrating off his body. She watched him as he led her down the cobble road. His hair wasn't perfect as it always was. The wind had blown it loose from its usual slick back position. Silver strands fell around his eyes. She noticed also that his eyes were a beautiful shade of green and they almost sparkled.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door for her. "I've already got my dress robes so we'll just be getting yours today." He stated as he began looking around. "Pick out whatever you would like."

"You really don't need to buy me a new robes, Malfoy. I'm sure I can make something out of what I have." She whispered.

"Nonsense. You're going with me. You'll look good if I have to pick out the damn robes for you!" He smirked again. "What color should we look for. How about green?" He asked, holding up an emerald green spaghetti strap dress.

"Slytherin colors? I don't think so!" Ginny laughed. They looked around the store for a while longer. She tried on dozens of dresses. She finally decided on a gold, glittery one. Ginny looked gorgeous in it, even she had to admit. "Not bad for a Gryffindor color." Malfoy smirked.

He opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Just then, a familiar dark haired boy came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Harry said, as he noticed that Malfoy was touching her. He immediately became angry.

Ginny looked at him nervously. This was quite an uncomfortable situation. "Hello Harry. I was just buying my dress for the Ball." She faked a smile as she held it up to show him.

"Actually, _I_ paid for it, Potter. Nothing but the best for a future Malfoy, right Ginny?" He nudged her.

She nodded as she looked back at Harry. _I wish I were here with you, Harry. _She thought, wishing he could read minds.

"Well we really should get back now. Nice chatting with you Potter, Loony." He nodded toward Luna. Ginny shot him an evil glare as they started back towards his broom. It was almost dark now so when they reached the air, Ginny unknowingly snuggled closer into Malfoy's chest. He noticed and wrapped her in his robes. Her head was resting against his neck, with her forehead touching his cheek.

Before she knew it, they were back at Hogwarts. "Are you going to get off, Ginny, or do you want to sleep out here?" Malfoy laughed.

Ginny snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sorry." She dismounted the broom and followed him as he led her to the Gryffindor entrance.

When they reached the painting she turned to him. "Well, thank you for buying my dress."

He managed what looked like a small genuine smile and then he did something totally unexpected. He leaned down and gave her a short, sweet kiss on her left cheek. "Meet me tomorrow night at the owlry, at 8 o'clock, ok." And with that he walked away. Leave a stunned Ginny. She stood there for what seemed like minutes.

"PASSWORD?" The fat lady said in an impatient voice.

"Oh, sorry. Mandrake roots." Ginny said, still watching the blonde walk away. She brought her hand to her cheek, as if that would bring back the feeling he gave her when his lips met her skin. She climbed the stairs to her room, dropped her back next to her nightstand and fell onto her bed, falling asleep fulling clothed.


	3. Chapter Three: Draco's Charms

**(A/N: **Thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews. Hopefully Hermione will answer some of your questions in this chapter. : P )

**Chapter Three: Draco's Charms**

Ginny showed up at breakfast the next morning to find Harry, with Luna attached to his side, having an animated conversation with Ron about this years Quidditch team. Hermione was preoccupied by a bit of parchment as she at her scrambled eggs.

"Ginny! How are you this morning?" Hermione asked, looking up from the parchment.

"Just fine, Hermione, and you?" Ginny started piling food onto her plate.

"Well, I wrote to George to see if he knew anything about the marriage law. He says that for the past 17 or more years, the law hasn't been enforced because of the threat of Voldemort and his followers. The Ministry thought it wrong to force anyone to marry someone who could possibly be that evil. So until Phineas Dobbins became the minister recently, the law had been just a suggestion. Now Phineas seems to think it is time to bring the law back into effect. That's why he is letting us all know before we graduate. He thinks by doing this he'll be protecting himself. He knows that many are going to be upset by the revival of the law. Now I still don't know if there is any way to get around the arrangement. I'll have to do some research on Ministry law in the library. I'm working on it, Ginny. Don't worry, okay." Hermione said sincerely, putting her hand on top of Ginny's in an almost motherly way.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny gave her a half smile and looked from her brother back to Hermione, silently asking how things were going.

"Ron and I got our rooms set up. The head girl and head boy rooms are enormous compared to regular dorms. And we share a own common room in-between our separate rooms." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Hey Ginny, I heard you went to Hogsmeade with Malfoy." Ron chimed in.

"Yes…I did. And Harry went with Luna as well so I don't see what the big deal is." Ginny spoke nonchalantly.

"Ginny, you don't _have_ to hang around him. Hermione will find a way out of this for you so why are you even wasting your time with the git?"

"Ron, how do we know if I'll even be able to get out of it? We don't. So I might as well accept that this is my destiny. It's going to happen whether I want it to or not so I may as try to make it as pleasant as possible." Ginny laid her fork down on her plate. "I really don't want to discuss this anymore." She got up and left the Great Hall, leaving a silent trio and Luna.

She went back to her room to get her books. She found a note on her nightstand. She grabbed it on her way out and opened it while she walked to her morning Transfiguration class. It read:

_8 o' clock in the owlry…Don't forget._ - _Draco_

_Thats funny. I've never thought to call him by his first name. _Ginny smiled as she tucked the note into her book and sat down at her desk, waiting for class to begin. _I wonder why he wants us to meet tonight?_

Ginny was relieved as the day went on. She was so busy with the first day of classes that she hadn't even thought about everything that was going on. She was just leaving Professor Snape's classroom when a raised stone in the hallway caused her to trip. Everything went tumbling out of her hands, spilling out onto the floor. _Great. What a way to end the day._ She slowly began picking everything up and as she stood up, she saw a tall blonde staring at her. He smiled slightly. She smiled back and then he turned to walk away. She assumed he was heading for the Great Hall for dinner. _What is going on? Why is Draco Malfoy smiling at me? And why am I beginning to like it?_

No one mentioned the popular Slytherin during dinner and for this Ginny was thankful. She wasn't sure how she felt about the situation anymore. But she did know that she didn't find it as awful as she knew the rest of her friends did.

As she ate, Ginny noticed that Hermione had a bit a gravy on the side of her mouth but before she could say anything, her brother reached over and wiped it off with his thumb. He and Hermione stared at each other for a brief moment, grinning, and returned to their conversations.

_Well, I guess everything is going well with them!_ Ginny thought, smiling as she ate. She looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was happily chatting with their classmates and many we really getting along with their Ministry arranged boyfriend/girlfriend. _It looks like the ministry made really good choices in their pairings. I wonder how they choose. _Ginny found herself thinking again. Before she knew it, it was quarter to 8. She decided to skip dessert and dismiss herself so that she could go to the owlry. As she departed the Great Hall, she noticed that Malfoy was missing from the Slytherin table. She began to hurry. She didn't want to keep him waiting.

She climbed the stairs to the owlry, not knowing what to expect. She opened the door to see hundreds of sleeping owls perched in their separate holes. She didn't see Malfoy though so she walked over to one of the windows and rested her arms on the sill as she gazed up at the starlit sky. A small tawny owl startled her, landing on the window sill. She noticed it held a small package so she took it from him and found a treat to pay him with. It was a tiny package, fitting in the palm of Ginny's small, delicate hand. No name was written on the outside. _I wonder if this is even for me_. Ginny thought. Upon opening it, she found a beautiful gold necklace. There was a moon-shaped pendant, bordered with diamonds, hanging from the chain. Ginny looked back at the package trying to find a note or something confirming that this gift was hers, though she knew it was, and who it was from. _Why had Malfoy gotten her a necklace?_ She put the necklace on and held the pendant in her hand as she admired it. It was absolutely stunning.

"_Meet me underneath the willow by the lake. I'll be waiting." _A voice, sounding very much like Malfoy's said.

_What was that? _Ginny looked around. Her grip tightened on her pendant. The voice came again.

"_I'll explain when you get here, Ginny. Please meet me." _The voice pleaded.

She was sure it was Malfoy now. She just wasn't quite sure how he was doing it. She descended the stairs and headed out towards the lake. There she saw Malfoy waiting by the willow for her. He met her halfway and grabbed her hand, leading her into the shelter of the tree. He motioned for her to sit down on the plush green blanket he had laid out. As Ginny looked around she noticed how bright it was for being night time.

"They are fireflies. Do you like them?" Malfoy asked.

Ginny realized that within the hanging branches of the willow tree were hundreds of little moving lights; fireflies. "How wonderful." She said in amazement.

He sat down next to her. "Are you warm?" Ginny nodded, staring at him.

He reached into his shirt and pulled a gold chain, similar to the one Ginny was now wearing. But his pendant was a dazzling sun. He held it in his hand as he looked at her. _"Thank you for coming, Ginny." _She heard him say but didn't see his lips move.

"How…how are you doing that?" She asked as she looked down at her pendant.

"I charmed them with a communication charm. I figured that we aren't going to be able to spend much time in public together without looking strange. So this way, whenever we want to talk to one another, all you have to do is grab the pendant and think about what you want to say and I'll hear you." He smiled proudly.

"That is extraordinary, Malfoy. I didn't know you were so good at charms." She nudged him jokingly.

"I just want you to know that you can come to me anytime. I'm here for you, Ginny. I want you to be able to come to me with anything." He grabbed her hand in his.

"I'm not sure how to react to this side of you, Malfoy." Ginny said honestly.

"Look, Ginny. I know that I've been an arse in the past. I know that I still can be sometimes. But I'm trying to be a better person. My dad is in Azkaban now. I don't feel the need to do things just because I think he'll be proud of me. I don't feel like I have anything to prove to him anymore. My mom and I are much happier since he's gone away. The only thing I feel I have to prove is that I am worthy of you, Ginny." He gently stroked her petite hand in his.

"Malfoy, I really don't know what to say." She said, unsure of how she felt. Her heart was beating rapidly. _Was he telling the truth? Was he really trying to change? She did notice that he hadn't been causing as much trouble this year as in the past. Maybe he was telling the truth._

"Ginny, I can hear everything you're thinking." He said sadly.

Ginny, embarrassed, quickly released the pendant from her sweaty hand. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I just don't know what to think right now. First I find out that I have to marry you, and I think its the end of the world. Then we actually had a good time when we went to Hogsmeade. And now you've given me a beautiful necklace that enables me to talk to anytime I want. And you're telling me basically that you are totally different person than I've known for the past six years. It's just a lot of change to take in so suddenly. I mean, how do I know if I can trust you?" She looked into his sparkling green eyes. He looked sad. _I didn't want to upset him, damn it._

"Ginny, after I opened my letter, I was a bit shocked as well. I mean, I expected it to say Pansy Parkinson. But the Ministry knows who belongs together. I've heard that they've never been wrong. So there must be something about the two of us that makes the Ministry think we belong together. I want to find out. I want to get to know you, and let you see who I've become. Will you at least think about giving me a chance, Genevra?" He turned to face her, anxiously.

"OK, Malfoy-" She began but her interrupted her.

"Draco, please call me Draco, Ginny." He urged.

"Ok, _Draco_. Since we have to get married anyway, I do agree that we should give it a chance."

Before she could continue, Draco had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Ginny found herself hugging him back.

They laid under the willow tree for a half hour more. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder as he had his arms wrapped around her. The old willow had pulled back some of its branches so the couple could gaze up at the stars. They just laid their in comfortable silence. The Hogwarts bell began to chime. Nine chimes.

"9 o'clock! We have to get back!" Ginny sprang up quickly. She bent down to kiss his forehead. "I'll talk to you _later_." She said before sprinting across the lawn and running up the stairs. She was panting heavily when she reached the fat lady. She had to pause to catch her breathe before she could say the password. When she walked into the common room she found only Harry, sitting in the large red arm chair by the fire.

He looked up from his book when she entered. She was visibly sweating and still breathing quite heavily. "Ginny, are you okay!" He jumped up to meet her, looking concerned.

"Yeah….I'm…fine…H-Harry. I just lost track of time…didn't want to be late…for curfew." Ginny manage to get out in-between breaths.

Harry look suspicious but said goodnight and she walked the stairs to her room. She charmed her way into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"_Did you make back unseen?" _Ginny heard Draco's voice as soon as her head hit the pillow. She took hold of her moon pendant.

_**Ginny -**"Haha! Yes, I did Mal-Draco."_

_**Draco - **"Did you have any problems, with your friends, I mean, when you got back?"_

_**Ginny - **"Harry questioned me but that was it. Since Hermione and Ron and head boy and girl now, they don't share our common room so I didn't see them, luckily!"_

_**Draco** - "Well I just wanted to say goodnight properly. We were kind of rushed."_

_**Ginny** - "Thank you again for the necklace. It's the nicest gift I've ever received."_

_**Draco - **"I'm glad you like it, Ginny. Thank you for listening to me tonight."_

_**Ginny** - "Do you want to meet again tomorrow?"_

_**Draco** - "I wish I could, but I have my first Quidditch practice. I'm sorry, Ginny."_

_**Ginny **- "Don't be silly. We'll just talk afterwards, like we are now."_

_**Draco** - "Tomorrow then, Ginny. Goodnight."_

_**Ginny** - "Goodnight, Draco."_

Ginny found herself falling asleep, smiling, thinking of Draco Malfoy, for the second night in a row. _Tonight was amazing. I can't even believe that was the same Malfoy I've known for the past six years. I wonder what Hermione and Ron will say when they find out that I'm falling for him. _She closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Draco lay in his bed, listing to everything Ginny was thinking. She had obviously forgotten to release the pendant when they were done talking. _I can't believe she's falling for me. _He smiled as he too, drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Ginny's Feelings

_Sorry its been so long since my last update. I swear I'm going to try to update more regularly. I just go so busy with work, and studying for my Real Estate license, and being married. I know, no excuse! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. There is alot more to come-Steph_

**Chapter Four: Ginny's Feelings**

Today was the day of the Marriage Ball. All classes were cancelled due to all of the commotion and setting up. It seemed as though everyone in the castle were running through the halls in preparation. Ginny had never seen anything quite as chaotic as she went down for breakfast. She joing Hermione and Ron, who were both reading the daily prophet.

"Morning you two. How are you?" Ginny asked, wondering if anything had happened between them yet.

"Just fine, Ginny." Ron looked sadly at her. "How are you doing." He looked concerned.

"I don't know why everyone is so worried about me. I'm fine. He's not being the evil git that we've known him to be in the past. He's actually quite kind." Ginny explained, desperate not to talk about what was going on with her and Draco.

"Come on, Ron. We should get some studying done." Hermione grabbed his hand and led him from the Great Hall after they said silent goodbyes to Ginny.

_Hmmph. I'm glad they are gone. _Ginny thought as she played with her necklace absent-mindedly.

_I wish you were eating with me. _Ginny heard Draco's voice. Her head immediately turned to face the blonde slytherin. She blushed as he gave her a quick smile.

Just then she saw Pansy sit next to Draco and drape her arms around him. Draco didn't pull away as Ginny expected. She saw them chatting normally and she began fuming. She couldn't look at him right now. She was mad at herself for letting her feelings become so open. She had let him in so quickly, so easily. She thought he had changed. She thought that he was someone that she would want to love. And then he had the nerve to flirt with Pansy right in front of him, while they were communicating through their charms. Without finishing her meal, Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall without so much as a glace back. As she made her exit she grabbed her pendant once more. _Have fun with your little Pansy, MALFOY! _She screamed inside. She quickened her pace in order to get as far away from him as possible before he came looking for her to 'explain'. She didn't even want to hear it. She went down the hallway to the entrance to the Head girl/boy dormitory and knocked, as she didn't know the password. The painting granted her access and she walked in to find Hermione sitting on the floor between Ron's legs as they read a book together. _How sweet_. She thought.

"Ron, I need to borrow Pig." She said without a greeting.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then at Ginny. "Is everything ok, Gin?"

"Not really, but I don't want to talk about it. I just need Pig for a short while. I need to return something to someone." Ginny stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her face was flushed with anger.

Ron and Hermione both knew not to mess with the Weasley women when they were angry so Ron made a small whistling sound and a small tawny owl came through the window, landing on his shoulder.

"Pig, go with Ginny now." He ordered the small bird and he obeyed and he glided slowly over to his Ginny.

"Thanks." She said and headed back to her room.

When she entered the common room, Harry was there, alone. It was nice to see him without Luna attached to his arm.  
"Hiya Harry." Ginny attempted a smile but failed miserably by Harry's reaction.

He came to her side immediately and embraced her tenderly. _God it feels so good to be held right now. _Ginny thought. "I just want to lay down." Ginny said without breaking the hold. "Harry,…will you…." She wasn't' sure if he would comply but at this point it wouldn't hurt to ask. She wanted someone to be with her right now. "Will you hold me a while?" She asked nervously, with tears briming in her eyes.

He took a step back, his arms still around her waist, as he looked into her eyes. "Sure I will, Gin." He led her over to the couch and lay down, motioning for her to return to his arms. She snuggled into his chest and began to cry. He didn't say a word, just held her and stroked her hair. They laid this way for almost an hour before Harry spoke.

"Are you going to get ready for the Ball?"

Ginny sniffled and looked up into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "I don't think I'm going to go, Harry."

"What happened, Gin?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't want to fall for him. I really didn't." She began to sob histarically. "He was just being so nice. And then this morning I saw him with Pansy. I thought he was different. I thought he changed. I thought I was beginning to know him, and like him actually. I guess I was wrong. I just can't face him tonight and act as thought nothing is wrong Harry. I just can't do it." She cried into his chest.

"Ginny, you have to go. All the 6th and 7th year students must go." He raised her chin with his index finger so that he could see her chocolate eyes. He smiled at her. She looked so innocent. So beautiful. "I tell you what, Gin. You can go with me. I know I have to go with Luna, but I want you to come with me too, ok."

"Harry, you can't have two dates." She managed a small laugh as she thought about all the strange looks they would receive if Harry showed up with Luna on one arm and Ginny on the other.

"Who says I can't, Ginny?" He asked rhetoically. "You are going to the Ball. Besides, I want to see how amazing you look in that dress." He said, hoping to make her smile again. Then he gave her his best puppy dog pout.

"Oh, all right, Harry. Pick me up at seven then. And we'll go pick up Luna together." She said, making him smile as she stood up from the couch. She had her hand still in his as she looked back down at him. "Thank you. Thank you for holding me, Harry. You're a really good friend." She bent down and kissed his temple.

"Ginny, I wish we had the chance to be more." He said, looking at the ground sadly. Because of the marriage law he would never know what it would have been like to be with the young Weasley.

Ginny walked away, not knowing what to say. She reached the stairs and turned back to him. "Do you love Luna, Harry?"

Harry looked at her, shocked by the question put before him. "No, Ginny. No I don't love Luna." He paused as they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "I love _you_."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. Accidentally grabbing her necklace foand twirled the pendant in her fingers. _Harry, I don't know what to say to that. I mean its not the best time to be confessing your love. I've wanted to hear those three words since I was 11. _"Harry, I love you too. I'm just not sure how I feel about that right now. You understand right?" She hoped he understood her situation. _I mean, I'm going to marry Draco no matter what so it doesn't matter if I love Harry or not. Nothing can ever come from it. _"I'll see you at seven, Harry." She ascended the stairs to get ready for the ball.

Across the castle, Draco marched out of his room furiously. He needed to do the one thing that could calm him down. He needed to fly. Everyone moved out of his way as he bustled down the halls with his broom stick in hand. It was obvious to anyone that he was upset. He tucked his necklace into his shirt.

_How could I not see that she is still in love with Potter? _He thought as he began to fly over the Hogwarts grounds. Up there, no one could judge him, hurt him, or tell him what to do. There he was safe. He wished he could stay in the air forever. _All I've wanted since the moment I found out we were to be married was for her to love me. I didn't think it would be this hard. I need to get Potter out of the picture. I need to make her hate Potter. _The idea brought a smirk to his face as he flew. He knew what he had to do now.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Harry waited anxiously among others in the common room, waiting for Ginny. When she finally appeared, she took his breath away. Her hair was tied up in a french twist the the excess hanging down her neck and back in curls. Her bangs swept from one side across her forehead and tucked behind her ear, making her look very elegant. Her gold dress sparkled with every move. The straps so thin, were barely visible, giving her dress a strapless image. The top was embroidered with tiny white pearls, accenting her cleavage nicely. She wore a slender gold chain that held a diamond covered moon pendant. Harry silently wondered where she got it from. The fabric of the dress hugged her in all the right places and hung loosely in a small train in the back. She even wore matching elbow-high gloves. She noticed everyone's stares as she approached Harry and turned around to model for him. He was shocked to see that the dress had no back. It dipped as low as it could without revealing too much. Harry was taken aback by her stunning beauty. She would easily be the most gorgeous woman at the ball.

"Wow, Ginny. You look amazing." He said as he took her hand and gave her a kiss.

"Why thank you, Harry. Now let's go get your wife." She smiled. She was going to try to have a good night with her friends. _Forget about Draco. Maybe Hermione will figure out how to get out of it afterall. Maybe Ron was right. I shouldn't even have given him a chance. Maybe we can get Harry out of his marriage too. _She thought as they walked over to get Luna. Everyone in the hallway was whispering as they past. "Does Luna know that I'm coming, Harry?" She just thought to ask.

"Yes, she's fine with it Ginny." He smiled.

Luna was waiting outside of the girls lavatory where they had agreed to meet. She wore her hair down in seductive curls. Her dress was a baby blue color with spaghetti straps as well, with a sheer fabric over the whole dress, giving it a layered look. She actually looked pretty. She grabbed onto Harry's arm, with Ginny on the other. "Read y to go, girls!" Harry asked.

Ginny and Luna exchanged looks and giggled. "Lets go!" They both laughed as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry quickly pointed out Hermione and Ron already dancing. _And quite closely_. Ginny thought. The night sky lit up the Hall as everyone danced and talked. Harry alternated between dancing with Ginny and Luna. Neither of them seemed to mind sharing.

"Well, I'm going to grab something to drink, Harry. Why don't you spend some time with Luna." Ginny released herself from him as the song ended. Luna quickly showed up next to them, sliding into Harry's arms.  
Ginny made her way over to the refreshments table and started to pour herself a glass of pumpkin juice, when she felt a cold hand on her arm.

"Draco…." She whispered surprised to see him. "Where's Pansy?" She asked smartly.

Draco gave her a sad look. She almost felt bad. "She's with Blaise, her future husband." He didn't let go of her arm.

"Well then who did you come with?" She wondered.

"No one Ginny. You are the only one I want." He looked inter her eyes.

"I don't believe you, Draco. I don't believe that because of _one_ law you are going to just change overnight. How am I supposed to deal with seeing you with Pansy and all the other slytherin girls that are constantly all over you! If we are trying to have a relationship, as you said we were, then that isn't something I should have to deal with." She was almost yelling now, though with the music so loud, no one noticed.

"Oh but its okay for you to be in love with Potter!" He exclaimed, looking angry but almost hurt.

"I never said that…" She began. Draco moved in closer, grabbing her necklace as if to show it to her.

"You don't have to _say_ it Ginny. I can hear your thoughts!" He spoke sternly.

She pulled away from him. "Well hear this, _Malfoy!_" She grabbed her pendant. _I don't have to answer to you. And just because I have to marry you in a year doesn't mean that I have to like it. And it definitely doesn't mean that you own me. You need to understand that your 'Malfoy charm' can't control me and neither can your money. I hate you. _And with that she walked away, leaving Draco fighting back tears.

_You don't know me very well Ginny. Not very well at all. _He thought sadly, holding his pendant. He was done with the ball. He left the Great Hall and walked aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts.

Ginny's face was flushed with anger. Hermione noticed this and untangled herself from Ron's arms. Ginny tried to ignore Draco's attempt to talk to her. She glanced down at her pendant and was about to remove it when Hermione approached her. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"I will be. Have you found anything else out about the marriage law, Hermione?" She asked.

"No loop holes yet Ginny. But don't give up hope." She smiled encouragingly. "Want to dance with Ron and I?"

Ginny smiled and joined her and her brother on the dance floor as the Weird Sisters sang about a love potion gone wrong. Maybe dancing with them would take her mind off of Draco.

Later that night, as Ginny began getting ready for bed, she found a note on her nightstand again. She assumed it was from Draco but opened it anyway. It said simply:

_Ginny Please meet me in the owlry tonight after the ball. I need to talk to you alone._

_See you there._

It wasn't signed but it had to be from Draco, right? _If he thinks I'm meeting him anywhere, he is sadly mistaken. _She thought as she tore the note up and threw it on the floor.

Meanwhile, Harry was pacing, worriedly in the owlry. It was one in the morning and Ginny still hadn't arrived. Maybe she hadn't seen his note, he thought.

Ginny lay in bed, exhausted from all the dancing she did with her friends. She had actually managed to have a great time, except for the small incident with Draco. She wished he would just leave her alone. I mean, what were they thinking? They would never fall in love. She could never fall in love with someone as cold hearted as Malfoy. Even if he did try to make her happy. She wasn't going to let him now. She was counting on Hermione to get her out of this marriage so she wouldn't have to deal with Draco Malfoy outside of school ever again.

_Ginny, please listen to me. _Draco pleaded to her as she stared at the canopy over her bed.

Ginny rested her hand over her pendant. She forgot she still wore it. _Yes Draco? I was trying to sleep._

**Draco** - _Ginny I would never try to control you. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a good husband to you._

**Ginny** - _Draco, why do you care so much? Why do you want me to love you? _

**Draco** - _Because Ginny. We have to get married and I want you to be happy with me._

**Ginny** - _Well, Mr. Malfoy, I don't see how I can ever be happy with an untrustworthy guy like yourself. _

**Draco** - _Why do you love Harry, Ginny?_

**Ginny** - _I don't think I love Harry like Harry loves me. I want to but I just don't. Not that its any of your business._

**Draco **- _Please Ginny. Please give me one more shot to make it right between us. I want to prove to you that I am that guy you've been spending time with. The one you were falling for. I know you were, Gin. You're hand was on your pendant when you thought it._

**Ginny** - _Malfoy, I just don't want to give you a chance. I don't think you deserve it._

**Draco** - _Ginny, I didn't do anything wrong! Just because Pansy flirts with me doesn't make me a bad person._

**Ginny** - _No Draco, you're right, it doesn't make you a bad person. What makes you a bad person is that she interrupted a moment we were sharing in the Great Hall. She wrapped her arms around you as if she were your girlfriend. And you, knowing I was still looking at you, didn't do anything to remove her. You just went along talking to her like nothing was wrong with it. Like it wouldn't hurt me! I don't want to let you hurt me anymore. _

**Draco** - _Ginny, I was just trying to keep up our same appearance in public. I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise. Please Ginny. I'm begging you. I've never wanted someone so much in my life._

**Ginny** - _As sweet as that sounds, Draco…Just because you want something in life, doesn't mean you'll get it. I guess you'll learn that the hard way. Now I'm taking off this damn necklace unless you stop talking to me._

Silence.


	5. Chapter Five: Ginny & Harry?

Thank you for all of the reviews. You guys have motivated me alot this weekend. I'll be posting another chapter...probably tonight! I'm writing it right now: )

**Chapter Five: Ginny and Harry?**

Ginny awoke to a rapid fluttering sound above her bed. She let out a sharp scream, pulling her covers over her head, as the figure dove towards her. After a minute or two of silience, she removed the red velvet blanket from her face to find Pig perched in front of her.

"Oh, Pig. It's just you." Ginny sighed, relieved. "Go home to Ron now." She pointed towards the window and the small tawny owl obeyed swiftly.

When she entered the hall for breakfast, Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. Harry was eating alone in the middle of the Gryffindor table so she made her way towards him. Ginny silently slid in across from him and began filling her plate. Harry glanced up at her with a sad look in his eyes, and grabbed a roll as he got up from the table and left for class. _Well that was odd._ Ginny thought as she buttered her toast.

Her classes were horribly busy today as the teachers were catching up from the time they had missed due to the Ball. After spending a couple hours in the Library, she was startled when the clock chimed six. Time for supper. She dropped her things off in her dormitory and strolled lazily through the hallway down to the hall. It wasn't until she reached the doors that she remembered what had happened at breakfast with Harry. She felt her stomach begin to knot as she entered. _Hopefully it's not me he's angry with. _She sat next to Harry as it was the only seat left at the table. Ron and Harry were talking about something Hagrid had said in Magical Creatures today, so only Hermione greeted her.

"Hello Ginny!" She smiled as she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hey guys." Ginny replied, looking at all three of them.

Harry stopped mid sentence and moved further away from Ginny, then continued his conversation with Ron. Hermione noticed this and gave Ginny a questioning look. Ginny, hurt and confused, just shrugged.

_Meet me beneath the willow tonight?_

Ginny heard the familiar voice. She instinctively placed her dainty hand over her pendant.

_And why should I do that?_

**Draco - **_Come on Ginny. Please? How can I get you to meet me?_

**Ginny - **_I don't know, Malfoy. I'm just really not in the mood._

**Draco - **_I noticed that Potter seems to be ignoring you. I actually even saw him kiss Loony today._

She looked over at Harry. "You kissed her!" Ginny stared accusingly at Harry. The trio all stopped talking, sitting in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like at least ten minutes.

Harry knew what she was talking about but didn't know how she had found out. The truth was, he had kissed Luna in the hallway, hoping that Ginny would hear about it. She hurt him by not showing up last night as he had asked her to. "What difference does it make, Ginny? I _am_ going to marry her, you know." He began to shovel more food into his mouth. Ron and Hermione still sat in silence, looking from each other to the pair across from them, oblivious to what was going on.

"I can't believe you, Harry!"

"It's not like you care, Gin. You didn't even show up last night!"

Ginny was confused. All of a sudden, it came to her. "The note….was from…you?"

"Yes, Ginny. Who else would it be from?" He said angrily.

"I-I-I didn't know. It wasn't signed!" She was fuming. How dare he accuse her when he didn't even sign the note.

"Well it doesn't matter now, I guess." He said calmly.

"I'm no longer hungry." She stood up from the table. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." She spoke softly, then she walked away. She kept walking and before she knew it she was outside.

Draco Malfoy had watched the whole scene unfold. He smirked as he escaped the Great Hall unnoticed. He made his way to the kitchen and requested that the house elves put together a picnic basket. Then, once he had his basket, he headed towards where he hoped he would find the young Weasley. He was right. As he slowly approached the ancient willow, he could see her wipe a tear from her cheek. She sat, holding her legs to her chest, on a small root sticking up from the ground as she stared out over the lake. Draco was able to set the picnic basket down and lay a blanket beneath the willow branches without startling her. After everything was perfect, he silently sat down next to her and stared in the same direction as her.

Ginny broke her daze and looked at the blonde sitting next to her. She didn't even know what to say to him. She couldn't muster up any anger towards him at the moment. She was too upset about Harry.

"I saw..what happened." He offered tenderly.

"I don't want to discuss this with _you_, Malfoy." She managed to get out as a tear slid down her freckled cheek.

Draco wiped her face with the soft sleeve of his robe. "We don't have to talk." He motioned towards the willow behind them. "I brought you some food. I saw that you didn't eat much at dinner." He stood up, offering her his hand. She took it shyly and a small smile arose as she saw what he had done. She sat down and poured a glass of pumpkin juice for herself. He sat on the other side of the basket and just watched her. They sat this way for an hour, just eating in silence and staring out over the lake.

Finally Ginny spoke. "I don't love Harry the way I thought I wanted to. I haven't since my second year." She spoke softly, looked at Draco.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Ginny." He said sadly as he played with the edge of the blanket.

"I know I don't. I'm telling myself, I guess." She brushed her red hair away from her face. "I think I'm just upset because I finally realized that we are going to be with different people. And that….I'm happy that he is going to be with Luna. I'm just afraid of what's going to happen with us."

"Well, I would think nothing, since he is going to marry Luna soon." He said quietly.

"No Draco, I didn't mean Harry and I. I meant _you_ and I." She managed a small laugh at his lack of understanding.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to take that comment. "What exactly are you worried about?"

"I don't want to get hurt. It scares me that I had let you in so quickly. And as soon as I let you in, you hurt me…" She started.

"But I didn't mean to, Ginny." He said, sounding exasperated.

At that moment she stood. He was sure she was going to start yelling at him again. But she didn't. She just stretched and yawned. "I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to my room now." And with that said she began to walk away. Grabbing her charm, _Thank you for the picnic. Til tomorrow then? _She smiled to herself.

_I'll be here. _He responded as he watched her walk gracefully back to the castle.


	6. Chapter Six: In Bed with Malfoy!

**Chapter Six: In Bed with Malfoy!**

Ginny found herself studying in the library again. Snape had given her an extremely difficult homework assignment. She had tried to find Hermione to ask her for help but was unsuccessful so she decided to do some research herself. She glanced at the clock realizing that it was almost six. She wondered what time Malfoy would be at the willow. Without even thinking, she grabbed her charm. _What time will you be waiting for me?_

He responded almost immediately. _Well, its raining so I don't think the willow is a good idea tonight._

_Oh, okay. _Ginny responded, almost sad.

_I was thinking, if you want to, you could come to my room tonight. _He suggested.

Ginny released the pendant from her grasp. She was sure she didn't want him to hear any thoughts that she had after he said that. She wasn't sure if she should go to his room. After all, this was the same Draco Malfoy that had a reputation for being quite a ladies man. Who knows how many girls he's had in his room. But she really needed a break from studying. And it seemed like she could never find any of her friends lately, especially Hermione and Ron. _I'll be there in ten minutes. _She thought as she grabbed the pendant once again.

He didn't respond so she took that as a yes and headed to her room to deposit her things and change her clothes. She changed into a pair of black dressy pants and light blue button up collared shirt. The sleeves reached just below her elbows. She fixed her pony tail and took one last look at herself before she went downstairs. Harry was the only one in the common room. He glanced up at her as she came down the stairs. "Goodnight Harry." She tried to sound friendly as she left him alone in the common room. She strolled down the dark hallways of the dungeon until she reached a large painting of a fire breathing dragon. "It figures." She said as she stared at the painting for a moment. She realized then that she didn't know how to get in. She placed her hand over her pendant. _I'm here._ Just then the painting granted her access.

She walked through the hall into a great common room to see Draco standing in the center, waiting for her. She looked around the room, noticing that everything was either green or silver.

"Let's go to my room. I don't want Trinity to see you in here." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his private quarters. (**A/N**: I didn't want to make Pansy head girl so I just made up a name, ok.)

Ginny gasped at the beauty of the room before her. The giant bed had four enormous posts made out of cherry wood. The comforter was a deep emerald green, matching the curtains. She walked over to his fireplace, noticing that there were pictures on the mantle. She noticed one of them was him, as a child, holding a baby. He let her roam the room in silence. She picked up the picture and turned back to him. "Who is this baby you are holding?"

A sad smile came over him as he joined her next to the warm fire. "That was my little sister, Bianca. She died shortly after birth." He said as he took the picture gently from Ginny's hand and put it back in its place on the mantle. He looked at it sadly before turning back to Ginny, motioning his hand towards the couch for them to sit.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had no idea that he had had a sister. She sat down on the couch with him next to her. She decided to change the subject.

"So how is your studying for the NEWTS going? Are you getting nervous?" She asked.

"Oh, um, fine I guess. I study a bit every night. But the professors are reviewing everything with us in class in order to prepare us for the exam." No one had ever asked him how he was doing in school.

"Well that's good." She said nervously. The silence was quite uncomfortable. "Snape handed out a killer assignment this week. I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, I'd be glad to help you , if you'd like." He offered.

"Ok. Tomorrow I'll check out some books from the library and we can look through them for some ideas." She said, greatful for his offer. She smiled at him and then continued to look around the room from her seat on the couch.

"So what would you like to do?" He asked her.

"Oh, um…well I haven't eaten yet. Have you?"

"No, I haven't. I had dinner sent to my room. Its sitting there by the fire." He pointed to a large dinner tray perched on the table. "We can eat here on the couch if you'd like." He said as he brought the tray over to her. He removed the cover to reveal two large plates loaded with roast beef, carrots and potatoes, covered in gravy. A bottle of wine sat between the plates and he popped the cork and began to pour. "I don't know if you like wine but this is a sweet white wine. It's good." Ginny grabbed the stem of the wine glass and took a sip, elegantly. "Mmm…it is good. I've never had wine before."

"Glad you like it." He said, satisfied as he ate his dinner.

They chatted casually as they ate, enjoying the wine and each others company. Ginny kept refilling her glass. Draco had been counting and he stopped her from filling it a fifth time. "Do you think you should keep drinking, Ginny?" She set the bottle down next to her plate.

"Well why not? Its good." She began giggling.

"I know it is, but I think you've had enough. Maybe you should have some water." He grabbed a goblet and filled it with water.

She accepted the water and began to struggle awkwardly around the room. "You know, Draco, you have a beautiful room."

"Thank you." He followed her, watching her every move. He was certain she would trip.

She palmed one of the large bed posts and swung around it. "I've always wanted to do that!" She giggled again. Draco was surprised she didn't fall.

"You know what Draco." She sighed as she sat down onto his comfy bed. "I don't think I was mad at Harry for kissing Luna." She began. Draco decided to place himself next to her, taking the goblet before she spilled it onto his bedspread. "No, I realize now that I'm not really mad at Harry at all. I was just upset because him kissing Luna made me realize that he's going to be with her. And if he's going to be with her, then that means I'm not going to be with him. But I don't want to be with him anyway. He's really more like another brother to me. Ron would have a fit if we started dating." She laughed loudly this time. "Then again, Ron would go bloody mad if he knew I was in your room, too." She laughed again. "But I don't care. You know why, Draco?" She asked him, as she leaned closer to him, looking as though she was about to fall. Draco grabbed her arm in support. "I like you, Draco. You're a nice guy. I don't know why you didn't let me see that before now. But it doesn't matter. We have to get married soon. And I (_hiccup_) like you." And with that said, all of her body weight fell onto Draco's chest.

Draco sat there for a minute, holding her, not knowing what to do or say. He brushed her soft hair away from her face to reveal she had fallen asleep. He decided that she needed to go to bed so he picked up her limp body and headed towards the door.

"I want to go to bed." He heard her say.

"That's where I'm taking you, Ginny." He whispered.

She raised her head, inches stood between her face and his. "No, I want to go to your bed."

He paused mid-stride. "Ginny, I don't think thats such a good idea. You're drunk." He stifled a laugh at the thought of her waking up next to him screaming.

"No, Draco." She whined. "I wanna sleep here!" She sounded like a child now. She managed to wiggle herself from his arms and slowly made her way over to his bed. He followed. "Come on, Draco. You know you want to take me to bed." She said, trying to sound sexy as she ran her finger seductively across his chest. It took all of his willpower not to bust out in laughter at her antics. He knew she would not be acting like this had it not been for the wine.

"Fine Ginny. You can sleep here." He pulled back the covers and she sat down on the bed. "I need pajamas." She said poutily.

Draco went over to his wardrobe and brought her back a large T-shirt. "Here, you can wear this." He handed her the green Slytherin shirt. She accepted it and began to remove her shirt. He signed as he put his hands over his face. "No, Ginny. Go change in the bathroom." He pointed in the direction of the bathroom door. She strode off in a huff and shut the bathroom door. Draco quickly removed his clothing and changed into his green pajama pants. He glanced up as he heard the bathroom door open. Ginny stood leaning against the door frame, looking absolutely beautiful. Her long auburn hair laid messily down her back. The T-shirt stopped just above her knees, revealing her pale but perfect legs. Draco was speechless. He motioned her to the bed and tucked her in on the right side, closest to the bathroom incase the wine needed to make its way back up during the night. She smiled up at him as he gave her a short kiss on her forehead.

She sat up as she watched him walk back over to the couch and lay down. "Whatever are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep, Ginny. We'll talk in the morning, okay." He spoke to her as if she were a child.

"No, Draco. I want you to sleep in bed with me." She exclaimed.

Draco got back up off the couch. "Ginny, I already told you that isn't a good idea. You'll smack me tomorrow when you find out that we slept in the same bed. It's my fault that you are drunk. I'm not going to let you think I took advantage of you. Now just go to sleep." He ended softly.

"I'm not going to sleep until you get into bed." She said as she pulled back the covers on the left side for him.

Draco signed. "Ok. I give up." He said as he climbed into bed. He laid on his side facing her, though three feet away in his oversized bed.

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand in hers. "Goodnight, Draco." She said as she drifted off to sleep, still holding his hand.

"Goodnight, Gin." He continued to star at her as she slept. He was happy at the moment, but worried about how she would react to the situation when she woke up sober.

Ginny woke up in the very early morning, needing to use the bathroom. She felt someones arm around her securely. Whoever it was was breathing steadily on her neck. She looked around the room, trying to recognize where she was. Grabbing her head in pain, she removed the arm and sat up in bed. Draco awoke and sat up next to her.

"Are you okay, Gin?" He asked concerned.

Ginny jumped at his voice. _Why am I in bed with Malfoy? _


	7. Chapter Seven: The Bubble Bath

**Chapter Seven: The Bubble Bath**

Ginny jumped from the large bed, and turned back towards him in a disoriented manner. "What did we do!" She screamed at him. "And why do I feel so dizzy?" She asked, leaning against the bed post.

Draco stood, making his way slowly towards her, not knowing how she would react. "Ginny, nothing happened. We had dinner and you drank way too much wine. And I tried to take you back to your room but you through a fit and said that you wanted to sleep here. So I gave in. I didn't want to argue with you. But nothing happened. We just slept. I swear." He was now standing directly in front of her.

"Nothing happened? Then why did I wake up to find your arms around me!" She asked, screaming again.

"You didn't feel well because you were so drunk, Ginny. You asked me to hold you so I did. NOTHING happened! You can give me a truth potion if you'd like." Draco knew this would happen. _Why didn't I just take her to her room last night?_

Ginny looked at him sadly, not knowing whether to believe him or not. She decided it was best if she left. "I am going back to my room. So…I guess…I'll see you later." She said hastily as she pushed him aside and left the slytherin's room. Draco didn't even attempt to go after her. He just crawled back into bed, taking in the smell she had left on his pillow.

Ginny walked at a maddening pace up to the Gryffindor tower. She walked straight past her brother and his girlfriend without even realizing. Ron reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to my room." She replied innocently, as if nothing were strange about her walking up from the dungeons at 5 a.m., not to mention that fact that she wore only a green slytherin T-shirt.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, what are you wearing!" He said shocked and angry.

Ginny only then looked down at her over-sized green T-shirt. "I….um….I…….er…." She turned and sprinted towards the Fat Lady. "Dragon scales!" The portrait allowed her access. Ron and Hermione followed shortly.

Ginny found Harry sitting in the common room, once again alone, in a chair near the fire. He had fallen asleep reading a book.

"Ginny, why did you run away from us?" Hermione's concern evident in her tone.

"I just don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just…I just need to think…." She stood there, now embarrassed to be in front of her brother without any pants.

Harry awoke from all the commotion. "What's going on?" He looked around sleepily. "Ginny,….what are you wearing!" He asked, noticing her slender white legs protruding from her T-shirt.

"You're all impossible! I just want to go to sleep!" She threw her hands up in dispare.

"Well, where have you been all night if you are so tired?" Ron asked.

"I fell asleep in Draco's room, Ok! Now you know! Now can I go to sleep!" She looked around the room to find the trio looking at her in shock. "I drank too much and I don't feel good." She said poutily.

"You got drunk, Ginny?…Please don't tell me that you…that you and Draco….you know…." Ron asked, not sure he wanted to hear the response. Hermione grabbed his hand as if to support him.

"NO, Ron! Nothing happened. Now I just want to go to bed. Please! Just leave me alone!" She ran up the stairs, leaving the three of them staring at each other, very confused.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked, groggily.

"I think you got the gist of it, Harry." Hermione said quietly, as she turned to face Ron. "We'll sort out the facts later. She obviously doesn't feel well. And she said she didn't DO anything, so we should trust her, Ronald." She brushed the hair from his eyes. They sat down on the large chair directly across from Harry and just sat in silence.

Ginny crawled into her bed, unnoticed by her roommates, and closed the curtains. As she laid her head down she began to sob. "What is wrong with me!"

She woke several hours later to find she was all alone in her room. She took a long warm shower, hoping it would get rid of her head ache. She would have to go see Madamn Pomphrey about that later. She put on another pair of black pants and went to her chest to find a shirt. When she opened it she found a dark green sweater placed on top that she didn't recognize. _Hm…maybe Mum slipped it in. _She thought as she slipped it on and slowly went down the stairs to the common room.

"Ginny, everyone's been worried about you." Harry said, meeting her at the bottom of the steps.

"I highly doubt that you were, Harry." She said quite snotty as she passed him up and headed towards the exit.

"Gin, just because we had a fight doesn't mean I don't care about you still." He said tenderly.

"Harry, it really doesn't matter. I don't care." She said, still sounding exhausted.

"Yes, it does matter, Gin. We were starting something this year before all of this Ministry Arrangement stuff happened. And now look at us. We don't even talk."

"Well, Harry, I don't know what to say. I mean, there's nothing we can do about the Arrangements. Even Hermione hasn't found a way out of them, not that she wants to." She managed a laugh. "I think her and Ron are quite happy with the way things worked out for them." She smiled. Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we liked each other at the beginning of the year. Why don't we explore where that could have gone? I think we owe it to ourselves to find out." He suggested.

"But you have to marry Luna. And…And you kissed her, Harry!"

"I know, I know all of that, Gin. But aren't you curious to see what would have happened with you and I?" He moved a bit closer to her.

Ginny shifted from left to right as she contemplated a response. "Harry, as much as I _thought_ I liked you in the beginning of this term, I realize now that it wasn't meant to be. If it was, it would have happened. You are like a brother to me. I'm sorry." She gave him her famous half smile as she touched his cheek with her small fingers. "Now, I have to go check out some books from the library. See ya later, Harry."

She found her favorite table in the back of the library and sat down with the five books she managed to dig up. Not two seconds later, a familiar blonde slide in across from her. She looked up, "What are y…."

He interrupted her. "I see you got my sweater!" He said pointing to her shirt. She looked down in disbelief. _How did he get it into my trunk? _But before she could ask him he continued. "I know you're probably still mad at me." He put his hand up, motioning for her not to speak. "But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not bring you back to your room. And for giving you the wine in the first place. That was a lack of judgment on my part." He smiled sincerely.

"Well, it's my fault too. I mean, you didn't _make_ me drink that much." She smiled. "Its okay, Draco. Really it is. If you say nothing happened then I believe you." She concentrated her eyes back on the book in her hands.

"What…you do?" He was shocked that she wasn't putting up more of a fight.

"Yes. I do." She smiled again. "Now, I think we should get out of here. I don't want to run into my brother again today. He was a royal arse this morning."

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked, excited to get to spend the day with her.

"Feel like a game of one-on-one Quidditch?" A devilish grin came over her face. He smiled at her. "Meet you at the pitch in 10 minutes!" They both scattered out of the library in the appropriate directions.

After an hour or so of Draco letting Ginny get by him to score, she was getting quite frustrated with him.

"I wish I had a bludger right about now. I'd clock you with one!" She screamed from above him.

"Why, what did I do?" He smiled.

"Quit letting me past you!" She came up next to his broom, looking into his emerald eyes. ( **A/N: **I don't remember anywhere in the books mentioning his eye color, so I made them green. There is nothing more sexy than green eyes!)

"Well I can't beat a girl! That wouldn't be very gentlemen like of me, now would it?" He said sarcastically.

"You're forgetting that I have six older brothers. I've played quidditch with them since before I can recall. I could probably beat you even if you weren't letting me." She smirked.

"Well, I'm too tired to start trying now." He returned her smirk. "Its nearly noon. How about we go back and get cleaned up, and go to Hogsmeade for lunch?" He asked, steadying her broom next to his.

"I forgot it was a Hogsmeade weekend." She responded.

"So does that mean you'll go?" He asked.

"I guess it would be rude of me to say no now, wouldn't it?" She said before racing off towards the castle, leaving him in the pitch alone. Hesped after her but lost her at the castle, so he continued down to his room. As he approached the dragon painting, he recognized her wavy figure leaning up against the wall, as if she were waiting for him.

"I thought you'd beat me with that high-class broom of yours." She said through her smile.

"I was trying to figure out where you'd gone to." He said, out of breath still. "What are you doing here?" He questioned her.

"Well, I want to take a bath without being interrupted." She uttered in an almost seductive tone.

"Have you been drinking again?" He teased. "Genevra Malfoy." He spoke, and the portrait opened.

"Now don't tell anyone my password." He gave her an evil grin as he entered his room.

"Genevra Malfoy is your password!" She cried out, shocked.

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He asked as he began to strip his clothing, making his way towards the bathroom door. She stood in the doorway, unmoved. "Are you coming?" He asked without turning back.

She walked slowly towards the bathroom door after having stood in the same spot for over five minutes. As she approached the door, she hoped he would not be unveiled. She peeked her head into the steaming room and found that he was in the shower. She walked in and sat down on the toilet (lid closed). Then she heard him speak once again. "Well get in!" He yelled.

"Draco Malfoy! I am NOT taking a shower with you!" She raised up, crossing her arms over her chest. _How dare he assume that I would do such a thing!_

"I didn't mean the shower. I drew you a bath." He said, peeking his head from the shower, smirking.

"Oh…" She said, quite embarrassed. Still unsure of the situation, the bathtub filled with rose scented bubbles was calling for her. "Don't look!" She yelled over the shower water as she began to disrobe. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun atop her head and slowly dipped into the steaming water. She relaxed and let her head fall back as she closed her eyes.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Draco spoke, standing in front of her in nothing but a small towel. Ginny, startled, instinctively went to cover her private parts, but then realized that she was masked in bubbles and laughed.

"I've never had a bubble bath!" She smiled, laying her head back down against the cold porcelain.

Draco, shocked by her statement, "Are you serious?" He asked as he toweled his hair dry.

"Yes. I mean, living in a house with as many people as I do, you can't spend much time in the bathroom. And here at school, I'm too embarrassed to take a bath." She explained nonchalantly. She sat up, still looking at him. "Draco…" Her hand raised from the mountain of bubbles, holding a wash rag. "Will you wash my back?" She looked up at him, waiting for his reply.

His mouth dropped open in shock. "Um, sure." He took the rag from her hand and she turned around. He dipped the rag back into the water and rinsed the bubbles from her back, allowing him to see her smooth, perfect skin. He began to tenderly rub her, beginning with her shoulders. As he kept rinsing the rag, more of the bubbles were disappearing from her body. He noticed two supple mounds becoming visible on her front side and he stiffened in shock. Ginny noticed he had stopped so she turned to see what he was doing. And in doing so, she exposed her whole self to him. She leaned into him very closely. His breath was short and heavy, not knowing what to do…not knowing what she was doing inches from his face.

"Thank you, Draco." She said softly as she took the rag from his hands. She tilted her head even closer to him until her pink lips covered his. A warm sensation traveled from her body into his and he responded, sliding his tongue across her top lip. Then just as quickly as it started, it ended.

"Ginny…" He whispered, staring at her in disbelief.

"Care to join me?" She asked innocently.

(I'll end it there for today. I have to go have dinner at my mother-in-law's house. Please review and I'll post another chapter maybe tomorrow?...We'll see how many responses I get. hehe)


	8. Chapter Eight: Legitimate Emotions

**(A/N: **For those of you that DON'T know that Ginny'sreal name IS in fact, GINEVRA, please see and click on name origins. JKR also confirms this on her website. Thx.)

**Chapter Eight: Legitimate Emotions**

"Draco!...Draco!...Earth to Draco!" Ginny yelled over the shower noise. She had gotten worried when he hadn't come out of the bathroom after a half an hour so she decided to check on him. She found him standing there with the door open with a dazed look on his face, staring at the bathtub. He quickly came to when Ginny started waving the towel in his face.

"Oh..um...Ginny. What are you doing?" He asked, confused as to why she was standing outside his shower with a towel for him. What just happened? _I thought we were taking a bath_. "Done with your bath already?" He asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"What are you talking about? I AM NOT taking a bath in your room!" She exclaimed.

"But I drew you a b...oh..." He looked back at the tub to see it empty and dry. It was then he realized that he had been daydreaming while in the shower. "Nevermind. What have you been doing while I was in there?" He asked as he walked over to his armiore.

"I was just going through all of your personal things..." She flashed him an evil smile before staring out the window.

"You what!" He cried, wondering what she had found.

"I'm just kidding, Draco. I was just laying on your bed. I was beginning to think you drowned in there!" She laughed as she watched him pull on his boxers discreetly underneath his towel.

He finished dressing and Ginny noticed that he donned a loose pair of blue jeans and a dark green fitted T-shirt. His hair dried naturally and was now hanging near his eyes. Ginny decided to herself that she preferred him without gel in his hair.

"Well, should we start working on your Potions homework?" He asked as he tied his shoes, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I need to clean up first." She said as she stood up. She removed her wand from her robe and uttered an encantation. "Purificus physique." She now looked as if she had just stepped out of the shower, but still fully clothed. She raised her wand again. "Fresca apparel!" Immediately her clothing changed to a worn pair of tight jeans and a small white shirt. Over her shirt she wore a cute navy hooded jacket. Her hair was then pulled back into her signature pony tail. "Ok, now I'm ready." She smile as she looked back at him.

He gave her a brief look of approval before walking her back to her dorm to gather her books. Luckily the halls were sparse due to it being a Hogsmeade weekend so they didn't encounter any strange stares as they headed back down to the library. They found a table towards the back and Ginny laid out all of her belongings.

"Now what it is exactly that you have to do?" Draco asked as he pulled up a chair at the table opposite of Ginny.

"Snape wants me to 'Make a standard love potion (found on page 349 in the book) but leave out one of the ingredients. If you choose the correct ingredient to omit, you will be left with a potion to show ones true feelings.' So I have to do that, and write two feet af parchment on my observations." Ginny explained as she read her notes from class.

"Well that sounds easy enough. Have you found which ingredient you need to leave out yet?" He asked nicely.

"Not yet. I've been searching for a potion that yields true feelings but I've had no luck. Have you any idea?" She looked into his eyes, awaiting his response.

"Well, I have an idea but I'd have to check the ingredient lists to be sure. Lets look in your text book for the Legitimate Emotions potion." He leaned across the table to read as she turned the pages.

"It looks like the one. Wow, that was easier than I thought." She began writing down the ingredients for the potion.

"I have all of these ingredients in my dorm. You can use them if you'd like. Otherwise you'll have to wait until Monday to get them from Professor Snape." He offered generously.

"Thanks. Lets go get this done." She said as she gathered her items from the table. As they walked out they were unaware of two sets of eyes on them. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He got up and stood immediately in front of Ginny, blocking their way.

"Ginny, what are you doing in here with _him_?" He nodded towards Malfoy.

"Not that it's any of your business, Ron, but he's helping me with my Potions homework. He happens to be very good at Potions." She said smugly, not knowing why.

"Yeah, he's second in our class to Hermione." Ron chuckled slightly, glancing over at his girlfriend. "Don't you think his grade has anything to do with the fact that Snape is Head of Slytherin?" He spoke sarcastically.

"No, I don't. Draco is very intelligent." She spoke sternly with her chin stuck up as she tried to convey her stubborness to her older brother. "Come on, Draco. We have a lot to do." She said to the tall blonde next to her. She left Ron standing there in disbelief that he had been disobeyed.

They reached the dragon portrait quickly and before Draco managed to utter the password, Ginny spoke, "Ginevra Malfoy!" She gave him a mischievious grin, which was becoming more commonin his presence,before ducking into his room.

He retrieved his cauldren and set up in the center of the room. They quickly got to work making the potion, working as a team. One read the ingredients while the other chopped and stirred the potion. Soon it was done and Ginny scooped a bit into a vile. "Well, here you go." She said, handing it to him.

"What? You want ME to drink it? I don't think so!" He said as he stood up shaking his head at her.

"Well I have to try it on someone. Come on, Draco. A little bit of truth won't kill you." She joked, pushing the vile towards him once again.

"I'll make a deal with you." He smirked, as he took the vile from her. "I'll take some, if you take some."

Ginny sat there, debating the proposal. "I guess so." She surrendered. What did she have to hide? Nothing she thought.

"Ok then. Here goes." He said before downing the purplish liquid.

Ginny stood still as a statue, waiting for the results of the potion to become apparent. Draco stared back at her, nothing showing in his shiny eyes.

Then he stepped towards her and took both her hands in his. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you. You are the most beautiful, most caring and fun person I have ever met. I can't believe my luck that the Ministry has destined us to be together forever. I can only hope that some day you'll feel for me at least an ounce of what I feel for you. For I love you not only for who you are, but for who I am when I am with you." Suddenly his gaze was broken and he raised his hands to his face and shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked curiously as he waited for Ginny's response. The auburn haired girl standing before him was speechless.

_Bloody hell… he really does love me. _

"Ginny….are you okay? What did I say?" He shook her gently to get her attention.

"Um…n-n-nothing m-much." She stuttered, not meeting his eyes. She wrote a few notes down on her parchment before she forgot. Then she began to collect her belongings.

"What are you doing? You agreed to drink it too." He said as he spooned a vile out of the cauldren for her.

Ginny swallowed hard. "I don't want to, Draco." She said in a tiny voice.

"Come on, Ginny. I did it…now you have to. You promised." He coaxed her.

She sighed and hesitantly took the vile in her palm. _What will I say? **I** don't even know how I feel! _"Well, here it goes." She whispered as she raised the vile to her lips.

**(A/N:** Are you disappointed that the kiss was just Dracos' imagination? What do you think she'll say? Let me know what you think?)


	9. Chapter Nine: In Bed with MalfoyAgain?

**Chapter Nine: In Malfoy's Bed….Again?**

Ginny took a deep solemn breath before swallowing the potion. Then she stood waiting for the unimaginable to happen. Dracos eyes were smiling at her in anticipation.

The silence continued for what seemed like an eternity. Then Ginny turned to face away from him, fidgeting nervously. "What is it, Ginny? Did something go wrong?" Draco placed a hand tenderly on her arm.

"Oh, Draco!" She cried, as she threw herself into his arms. "I do love you. I do. But I'm scared. I'mafraid that you'll leave me or hurt me somehow. I apologize for not opening up to you more. Now you know how I truly feel. Please handle my heart with care, for it now only beats for you."

Draco couldn't restrain himself any longer. He had been dying to kiss her for months now. As he cradled her soft face in his palms, he bent to meet her lips with his. Chills surged through his body as she reciprocated his intensity. He was bursting with excitement with the knowledge that his Ginny finally loved him. Life could not be more perfect.

She broke the kiss and backed away, not breaking eye contact with the silver-haired figure standing before her. Her fingers traveled to her lips and she touched them in shock and amazement. "What…what happened? Why were we kissing?"

Draco gave his signature smirk as he moved closer to her once again. "You love me, Ginny." He embraced her in his well-built arms.

She pushed away again. "I most certainly DO NOT, Draco! Why would you make up such a thing!" She accused him, putting more distance between them.

Draco was stunned but not surprised, as he could not remember what he had said under the influence of the potion. But he had waited so long for her to express those feelings that he was not ready to give up hope. "Ginny, you do. You just told me that you loved me but that you are scared. Its okay."

"No, No, NO! This can't be happening. Draco, I can't love you. I just can't!" She cried as she fell face down onto his large four poster bed.

Draco didn't follow her this time. Instead he turned to open his armiore and removed his pensieve, bringing it to his bed. Placing his hand on her back, he spoke, "Ginny, I want you to see something. Please sit up." He pleaded quietly. She raised up to see what he had set next to her.

"A pensieve. How did you get one?" She asked as she examined it curiously. She had heard of them but had never seen one.

"My father bought it for me for Christmas my second year." He brought his wand to his temple and closed his eyes. Then he touched the tip of his wand to the watery surface of the pensieve. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the opening. "Watch." She knelt over, lowing her head into the pensieve, no knowing what she would see.

"_Oh, Draco!" She cried, as she threw herself into his arms. "I do love you. I do. But I'm so afraid. But I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll leave me or hurt me somehow. I apologize for not opening up to you more. Now you know how I truly feel. Please handle my heart with care, for it now only beats for you." Draco couldn't restrain himself any longer. He had been dying to kiss her for months now. As he cradled her soft face in his palms, he bent to meet her lips with his. Chills surged through his body as she reciprocated his intensity. He was bursting with excitement with the knowledge that his Ginny finally loved him. Life could not be more perfect_.

Ginny could hardly believe what she was seeing. She hadn't been sure of her feelings before drinking the potion but she didn't think she felt that strongly towards the slytherin yet. There was no doubt in her mind that she was beginning to feel something for him though. She removed herself from his memory and met his eyes once again as she stood. "I don't…know…what to say, Draco." She stammered.

"You don't have to say anything. You've told me all I need to know." He spoke sincerely.

Ginny ran her fingers continuously over the hem of her shirt as she stood uncomfortably before the man to whom she just confessed her love. She decided to start cleaning up the mess from her assignment. "I…I'll be going now. Thank you for helping me." She murmurred. She grabbed her bag and began for the door.

Draco leaned against his bed post, not knowing what to do. He had no idea what was going through her mind right now. She was actually quite confusing when it came to her emotions. He silently wished she would just give in to their love. "Ginny, please don't leave me." He screamed spontaneously. "Stay with me tonight."

Ginny stopped just before the door. _Oh fuck it!_ She smiled and turned to him. "Promise you won't get me drunk this time?" She smirked, crossing her arms over chest.

Draco laughed and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around the room in his arms. She laughed with him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was finally giving in to what she had been fighting all along. She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

He set her down and she reached up, touching his cheek as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I can't believe this." He whispered.

She grabbed his hands. "So, what are we going to do? It's getting late." She asked.

"Well…" He raised his eyebrows seductively.

"I'm going to change into something that I think you'll like. I'll be right back." She walked towards his bathroom, turning back one last time. "Wait for me over there." She smiled, pointing towards his bed.

Draco did a running leap, landing on the middle of his bed, eagerly waiting for her.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom wearing a black thigh-length silk nighty. The top was almost transparent lace. She charmed her hair to fall in long beautiful curls framing her face.

"Mmmmm….you look….amazingly enticing." He moaned, waiting for her to join him on his bed.

"I do love you, Draco. I'm sorry its taken me so long to realize it." She said softly, brushing a few silver strands from his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Gin. It doesn't matter now." He pulled her body to his and slid her beneath him. "Let's just enjoy each other right now."

"Ok…" She whispered again as he began ravashing her with sensual kisses beginning at her neck. Ginny was moaning with pleasure as he explored her body, one part at a time.

Outside Draco's door stood an enraged Ron. He had been pacing back and forth, waiting for Ginny to emerge. It had been hours. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Hermione wasn't here to talk him out of his rediculous idea. He had followed the couple to this room earlier and over heard Ginny recite the password. "Genevra Malfoy." He spoke maliciously. He wasn't prepared for the scene he came upon when he entered the room. The lights were dim and he could see Malfoy on top of his sister. Both were moaning in what sounded like pleasure. He saw, at that moment, Draco slip his hand underneath Ginny's lingerie. He lost all self control. "GINNY WEASLEY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, interrupting the passion between the new couple.

Draco and Ginny, both startled, stared at Ron. Neither knowing what to do or say.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at Draco.

**(A/N: **Can anyone tell me what sitcom that last line Ron recited is from?)


	10. Chapter Ten: The Assignment

_**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I have no excuses...I just haven't done it. :) Hope you enjoy the direction in which I have taken the story with this chapter._

**Chapter Ten: The Assignment**

Ginny wrapped herself in a green, slytherin throw from Draco's bed, as she stood furiously pointing her wand at her rediculous brother. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you barge into Draco's private quarters! And it's non of your concern what I am doing. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need to to watch over me anymore. I'm not a child." She stepped closer to him with every word.

"But Ginny, its Malfoy we're talking about here! The git's father tried to kill you. He's called our family disgusting names for years! I'll not allow you to associate with him anymore. Someone has to put a stop to this bloody nonsense."

Ginny was fuming. How could her Ron, the brother she was always the closest to, be acting so immature? Why wasn't he off snogging Hermione somewhere instead of nosing around in her business?

"RON! I can't take it anymore! I'm putting an end to this right now. I'm not hanging out with Draco because I have to, or because we have to get married. I'm spending my time with him because I've grown to enjoy being in his company. I love him, Ron." She walked over to Draco and smiled giddily at him as she took his hand and looked back towards her lunatic brother, placing her wand behind her on the bed.

"You can't expect us to believe that you've actually got feelings for this goon? He pointed hastily towards the man clinging to his only sister.

"Well, Ronald, whether you want to believe it or not really doesn't matter to me. I love him and we're going to get married some day. I've never been happier. I'm happy for you and Hermione, so you should be happy for me!"

"Oh come on Ginny! Hermione and I are a totally different story! At least we were FRIENDS before we got our letters!" He yelled once again.

"Well Ron, like I said, it really doesn't matter what you think. Circumstances have brought Draco and I together and we are happy with the outcome." She placed her hand on her hip, her other hand twirled the charm on her necklace. _Let's get rid of him now, please! _She thought. Draco immediately stepped towards the male red head in the room, grabbed him by the arm and guided him to the dark dungeon door.

"I think its time for you to leave, Weasley. You've gotten your sister quite upset and can't be having that." He smirked, then shoved the boy through the door. "And don't bother trying to come back in. I've already changed the password!" He yelled through the door. He then turned back to his amber-haired angel. She smiled back at him, then sighed and fell backwards onto the oversized bed they had shared just minutes before. Draco flopped down heavily next to her and sighed. "Well THAT was interesting." They both then fell into a fit of giggles and he began tickling her.

Ginny laughed histarically as the love of her life smiled at her from above and tickled her madly. Between giggles, she managed to spurt out, "I love you Malfoy!"

Draco paused for a second and then lowered his head towards hers. Their lips were almost touching and Ginny couldn't read the look in his eyes. He moved to her ears and whispered, "Don't ever call me Malfoy." Then there was a deafening pause. Ginny wasn't sure how to take it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was almost scared. Then all at once he began laughing and continued tickling her. She let out a sigh of relief as she because giggling once again. He really was perfect. She never would have imagined she could be so happy with the man above her. The tickling quickly turned into ravashing and passionate kissing. The couple soon picked up right where they left off when they were interrupted.

Elsewhere in the castle, Ron stomped into the commonroom he and Hermione shared. She was reading, of course, but immediately rose when Ron entered as she could tel he was upset. "What's the matter, Ron?" She asked, grabbing his hands, hoping to calm and comfort him. She should have known that he wouldn't calm down any time soon though.

"She loves him! Hermione, she loves the git! I caught them….caught them doing….well, you know….and she told me that she loves him! I just can't believe this. My own sister, in love with a Malfoy, our family enemy." He surrendered to the couch and Hermione joined him.

"Ron,….I know you don't like Malfoy. I don't either. But if Ginny can see some good in him, and actually fall in love with him, then who are we to critisize? They have to get married anyway so don't you want her to at least be happy in her arranged marriage?" Ron just shrugged. He was still upset and disappointed in his little sister. "Ronald, there is nothing you can do now. There never was anything you could have done. Let it be." She place a hand caringly on his thigh. "Now, come with me and I'll help get your mind off of Malfoy." She whispered seductively into his ear. He quickly rose and guided her to his bedroom.

About a month later, the 6th and 7th years gathered in the Great Hall for a meeting with the Headmaster. Everyone was paired off into their arrangements and eagerly awaiting to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"Greetings students. It is so wonderful to see many of you smiling and getting along with your future spouse. I think this will make what I am about to tell you much more appealing to most of you. We are starting a new project today and it will last the rest of this school year. Many of you may have noticed a new building on the Hogwarts grounds in the past week. This building will be the known as the "family dormitories". When I call out your names, you will come to me to get your key to your room. This room will be your home, along with your future spouse, for the rest of the year. You will live as if you are married, help each other as a spouse would, and care for your own child." With this said, the hall erupted with chatter. Ginny and Draco smiled at each other but directed their attention back to the front of the hall. "When you get to your room, your baby will be waiting for you. These are not real babies but they could easily be mistaken for real ones. They have been magically created to resemble their parents. Now you will be graded on how well you care for your little ones. The baby is recording everything. You will continue your classes as normal and your child will be dropped off with Madam Pomphrey while you are in class. Now, if there aren't any questions, I shall begin calling names." He paused shortly and then reached under his table for the list. "Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood." He smiled as they couple approached him. Harry took the key and paper from the Headmaster and they proceeded to the exit. "Ronald Weaasley and Hermione Granger." They did the same. "Draco Malfoy and Genevra Weasley." They took the key and headed out toward their new home. They were on the third floor, #336. Ginny reached for the key and began to unlock the door but Draco stopped her. He picked her up and fumbled with the key himself.

"Aren't I supposed to carry you over the threshhold?" He smirked.

"Isn't that a muggle tradition?" Ginny laughed.

"Oh please!" Ron whined. "Do I have to see you with your hands all over my sister all the time!"

"Ron, he's not doing anything wrong. It's actually quite sweet." Hemione and Ginny exchanged smiling glances. Ginny knew what Hermione was doing. She wanted Ron to copy Draco.

"What room are you in?" Ginny asked.

"#338 I believe. Right next door." Hermione laughed as she looked at the look on Ron's face. "Well, Dear, aren't you going to carry me through our door?" She put her arms around his neck.

He surrendered and heaved her weight into his arms. Looking over at Malfoy, "See you guys later." Both couples entered the doors.

Ginny almost jumped from Draco's arms when they came into the living room of their new quarters. She wanted to see their baby. She ran down the hallway and passed a small bathroom and came to the first of two doors and opened it. The door revealed an oak four-poster bed with a matching oversized dresser. Ginny didn't examine it further, as she approached the second door in the hall and found it to be the nursery. The walls were painted to look like the sky on a partially cloudy day. She walked slowly up to the crib and gazing curiously over the side and gasped at what she saw. "Draco….get in here! You'll never believe…"


	11. Chapter Eleven: One for You, One for Me

_Hey all! Sorry its been a while again. I'm actually busy now! lol. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate all of you that keep up with this story. I had a new idea for this story so it is kind of taking a different direction...but don't worry...it won't stray away from being a Ginny/Draco ship story. I just thought I'd make it a bit more interesting. Hope you like it._

**Chapter Eleven: One for You, One for Me**

Draco ran to Ginnys' side, thinking something was wrong. "What's wrong, Gin!" He asked when he reached her. But his question was immediately answered when he looked into the crib before them. "Oh…" He managed to choke out. Ginny was grinning ear to ear as she pick a blonde baby up and handed it to Draco, then reached into the crib for its sibling. Draco was holding the baby out away from his body like it was a bag of trash as he followed his _wife_ to the living room. She sat on the overstuffed green couch and laughed as she saw how he was holding their baby.

"Draco, bring him to me. Let me show you how to _properly_ hold a baby." He sat down next to her as she showed him how to hold his arms to create a cradle for their son. She handed the boy back to Draco. There was no doubt that he was a Malfoy. He was pale with greyish eyes and silvery blonde hair upon his delicate head. Ginny then focused her attention back to the baby in her arms. The little girl also looked like Draco except she had a hint of strawberry blonde hair on her head. Ginny decided it was the perfect mixture and she gazed at her darling baby girl, cooing at her. They both sat there playing with their children, swapping them back and forth. Then Ginny heard a knock at the door. She looked to Draco and he had already read her mind and was almost to the door. Upon opening it, he found their neighbors.

"Hey, its the Weasleys!" He yelled back to Ginny. Ginny got up to greet them at the door. Hermione was holding their little boy in her arms. He looked just like Hermione, thankfully, Ginny thought.

"Hi guys. I just thought we'd come over and see how you're doing w---," But Hermione stopped short when she realized that both Ginny _and_ Draco had a baby in their arms. "Twins!"

"Well I hope they cause them as much trouble as Fred and George." Ron mumbled in a tone so low that only Hermione heard him. He quickly regretted his words when he received a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"So do they come with names or do we get to name them, Hermione?" Ginny asked, figuring her intelligent best friend would already know.

"They don't have names until we name them. And then we have to register them with our headmistress." Hermione explained as she cooed and coddled her baby.

"Well come on in and sit down. I've got a tea kettle on and it should be ready soon." Ginny motioned for everyone to join her on the couch. Once they were all seated, Ginny couldn't resist not asking anymore. "So what did you name your daughter, Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione and then to his daughter, in what Ginny perceived was a look of admiration, and then glanced back towards Ginny. "Her name is Madeline Rose Weasley. Madeline was Hermione's great grandmother's name, and the rose is her favorite flower." He and Hermione exchanged another loving smile. "What did you name yours?" He asked, pointed towards Ginny and Draco's twins.

"Oh, uh, we hadn't really discussed it. We'll just have to sit down later tonight and talk about it." Ginny said kinda of embarrassed that they hadn't thought to name them yet.

"Oh, well, Ron and I should really get going. We want to stop by to see Harry and Luna tonight as well." The couple stood up and began for the front door. "We'll see you at breakfast Ginny,…" Then she nodded towards Draco. Draco offered her a small smile before Ron was able to look in his direction.

Once alone, Ginny placed both of the babies in a bassinet next to the couch. "So do you have any names in mind, Draco?" She made sure that both babies were tucked into their blankets.

"Well, family tradition is to choose a name for your son using the first letter of his grandfather. In this case, his grandfather is my father, Lucius." Draco paused. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I like Lance or Leo. L is kind of a difficult letter to use when thinking up names." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah it is. I like Leo. Should we just name him Leo or will it be short for something?" He asked his beautiful _wife_.

"I think we should give him a full name. How about Leonardo…, do you have a middle name in mind?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes. Atticus." He didn't make eye contact with her this time. But she knew that he was probably a bit embarrassed by the name, as it was from a mugglebook.

"Leonardo Atticus Malfoy. I like it. Maybe one day he'll even read _To Kill a Mockingbird_." Ginny teased.

Draco laughed and tossed a pillow from their couch at her playfully. "Any ideas for our daughter?"

"Well, while I was thinking of boy names beginning with the letter L, I couldn't stop thinking of the name Lillian for a girl. And I always wanted to give my little girl the name Amber for her middle name if she had red hair like mine." She gently stroked the little girl's head as she spoke.

"Lillian Amber…I like that, Gin. We should put them to bed. I'm actually kind of tired." He yawned.

They each grabbed a child and placed them gently into the crib, as they were already sleeping. "Goodnight, Leo." Draco whispered. "Goodnight, Lily." Ginny murmured quietly. Draco turned and grabbed Ginny's hand, leading her to their first night in their new room. They had just changed into their nightwear when they heard the front door open. Ron came bursting into their room. His face was flushed and Ginny could tell he was trying to get something out. But she just didn't have the patience for her over protective brother right now.

"Ron, please spare me the lecture tonight. Draco and I are pretending to be married. We are _supposed _to sleep in the same bed. As I'm sure you don't mind sleeping with Hermione." She stated with a hint of sarcasm.

Ron shook his head as he was still trying to catch his breath. "Then what has you barging into our room in the middle of the night, Ron? Is something wrong with Hermione or Madeline?" Ginny asked, now concerned.

Her brother shook his head again. "Its….H—Ha—Har—Harry!" He managed to stutter.

"Oh what's Potter done now?" Draco asked impatiently, upset that Weasley had interrupted his night with Ginny for the sake of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Come quick and I'll--I'll show you!" But before Ginny or Draco could respond, Ron had already left the room and was waiting in the doorway of their apartment for them to follow. Ginny grabbed her robe to shield herself from the chill of the night and they accompanied her frantic brother.

"This better be good." Draco whispered in his _wife's_ ear. Ginny wanted to glare at him but couldn't contain her giggle. Fortunately Ron didn't hear her, and they continued down the hall to what Ginny assumed to be Harry and Luna's place. They opened the door to hear a screaming baby. Ginny saw Hermione sitting on the couch holding Madeline with a sad look upon her face. Next to her was Harry, bent over with his head in his hands. Luna was pacing quickly with their crying baby in her arms, attempting to calm him.

Ginny could feel the tension in the room. "Here, let me try Luna." Luna handed the baby to Ginny and quickly assumed the empty place next to Harry on the couch. Ginny cradled the wailing baby and looked down to see his red face. She pushed the familiar messy black hair from his eyes and gasped at the mark on the child's face. It was a much smaller version of the lightning shaped one his father bared on his forehead. "Merlin! He was here! You-know-who was here!" She screamed, almost in tears, looking at everyone in the room. Draco quickly ran out the door, knowing exactly what Ginny had seen on baby Potter's head. Ginny rightly assumed that he had gone to retrieve their children, as they had left them sleeping in their cribs. Everyone was silent until he returned.

Draco came rushing into the Potter residence, baby in each arm, to find everyone exactly as they had been when he left. He immediately stood next to Ginny. "I've owled Dumbledore. I think we should all stay here tonight, just in case…"

_Please review: )_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Scarred Again

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm sorry it has been so long. This story is kinda obsolete after the sixth book. Please let me know if you want me to continue it. I don't want to keep writing if no one is reading! So, how many people think Snape is still good? I'm interested to know so leave me a review and tell me! Also, while I was waiting for the 6th book to come out, I had to find another series to begin and I found a really good one. It's called Leven Thumps and the Gateway to Foo. Thats the first of 5 books, yet to come out. So give it a try...I really enjoyed it. Let me know how you like it if you do read it.

Ok, on with the story. Sorry this chapter is so short!

**Chapter Twelve: Scarred Again…**

All four babies were sleeping peacefully in a playpen in the center of the sitting room while three sets of parents looked on, silent and worried. Luna's face was hidden in Harry's shoulder as he stroked her hair repeatedly. Ginny held Draco's hand tighter than ever. Ron had since given up on voicing his opinion of his only sister's relationship. Despite the fact that no one seemed to care about it as much as he did, he felt that there were more important things going on at the moment. Besides, Draco was the only one who had thought to contact Dumbledore about little James' scar. For that small sense of security, he was grateful.

At that moment there was a quiet knock that awoke everyone from their stupor. Draco stood and opened the front door. Dumbledore stood tall and noble with a disturbed look upon his face. He strode past Draco quickly and approached the sleeping children. "Let me see him." He motioned towards Luna and Harry. Luna rose and gently picked up her precious bundle and handed him to Dumbledore. He unraveled the blanket from James' small body and examined him carefully.

After several minutes, Harry spoke up. "So…do you think he was really here?"

Dumbledore looked perplexed. "I believe he was. That is the only way to explain the scar. What I don't understand is why James is still alive. With you, Harry, you had the protection of your mother's love. Voldemort was in this room before you and Luna had even seen James so I don't think he could have possibly been protected by your love…." He paused and looked back down at the now smiling James. "Unless it is in your blood. You're mother's blood protected him." He proclaimed.

"But Professor Dumbledore Sir, why would Voldemort try to kill James when he isn't even my real child. I mean, it's just a school assignment." Harry was confused.

"Ah, yes Harry. I see your point. But Voldemort doesn't _know_ that James is not a _real_ child. He was probably looking for a way to get to you. And what better way than to try to kill your first born?" He looked down at Harry over his half-moon glasses. Just then, Professor Snape entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, it seems the Dark Lord has been once again rendered powerless. He is but a spirit again, as he was when he attacked the Potters seventeen years ago." He glared towards Harry.

"Yes, Severus. I figured as much. You see, Voldemort must have thought that Harry had _actually_ conceived a child. He came for his son and was dealt the same fate." The headmaster explained once more. "I think it is safe for you all to return to your own rooms. Just keep me informed of anything you might find out of the ordinary." He scanned the room, making eye contact with each and every one of them until he felt they had an understanding. "Well then, you should be getting off to bed. I shall see you all tomorrow in the Great Hall." And with that, he and Professor Snape strode out of the room, cloaks billowing behind them.

You could feel the release of tension from the room. Everyone was relieved and exhausted. Luna was now kissing and playing with James. Hermione had picked up Madeline, as she and Ron stood to leave.

"Well, Harry, I'm glad that everything is okay for the moment. At least you've managed to postpone his strength once again." She smiled weakly as she yawned.

"Yeah, mate. I guess we'll you in the morning." Ron waved at Harry as he led Hermione and their baby out of the apartment.

Ginny rose and stood directly in front of Harry. "Oh, Harry, I was so frightened for you. I'm glad everything is all right." And with that, she embraced him. "Good night, Luna!"

"Goodnight, Ginny and Draco. Thanks for being here with us through all of this." She smiled as she took James into his room to lay him down for the night.

"Well I guess we'll get going too, huh Draco. Grab Leo, will you?" She motioned towards the last baby left in the play pen. When they reached the door she turned back towards Harry. "Oh, Harry, I named my daughter Lily, after your mother. I just thought you should know." She smiled shyly.

Harry stiffened for a moment and held her gaze. "Thanks, Gin. That means a lot to me----goodnight." He locked the door behind them and joined Luna in their room.

Ginny and Draco put their twins in their own cribs and then crawled into bed together, laying in silence. Ginny cuddled up to her _husband_ but got no response from him. "Draco, are you awake?" She asked, nudging him.

She heard him sigh. "Yes, Gin."

Ginny sat up, knowing there was something bothering him. She turned on the light on her small nightstand. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly as she pushed a few straggling hairs from his eyes.

"I didn't know you named our daughter after Potter's mother." He said accusingly, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, Draco. What does it matter? You like the name, right?" He nodded. "So what is the problem?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know. I just can't help but feel that you two have some kind of connection. Something that we don't have. I just don't want to lose you to him, Gin." He spoke in a whisper.

Ginny grabbed her pendant and stared him in the eye. _Draco, WE have a connection that I will never have with anyone else. You have been able to change my life for the better. You continue to surprise me day after day with how sweet and caring you are. I LOVE YOU DRACO MALFOY. No one else will ever be able to charm their way into my heart._

Draco stared into her dark brown eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then he cupped her cheeks softly and pulled her into him, kissing her first tenderly and then more passionately. Ginny rolled over on top of him, kissing him back with all of her strength. She didn't want him to doubt for one minute that she was his. That night, she gave herself to him completely. It was a night that neither would ever forget. A night with no boundaries and no secrets. A night devoted entirely to two people in love.

**A/N: So let me know what you think...continue or don't?**


	13. Chapter 13

I had forgotten about this story. And honestly, I haven't even logged into Fanfiction in probably the last year or so. Motherhood has kept me quite busy. I can hardly wait for July though! I'm sure it will spark many "post-series" stories!

Steph


End file.
